Lost Love
by MuchiNO
Summary: "Sachiko we beg..." Those fateful words sealed the dark fate of class 2-9. Now with only two severely traumatized survivors, the spirits of those lost must try to save their last lingering shed of sanity left... (This is my first cannon story so please stand by and get your popcorn and tissue boxes because this is from Corpse Party: Tortured Souls.)
1. The Start Of The End

I ran into the science lab.

The first thing that caught my eye was the girl lying in a puddle of her own blood.

"Yuka-Chan!" I screamed.

"Shinozaki-San, is that you?!" Asked Kishinuma's voice.

I looked over at him.

He was struggling against a large zombie-like man and looking at me over his shoulder.

"Kishinuma-Kun! Why-"

"Take care of Yuka!" He ordered me.

It took me a second to figure out what he meant.

"Got it!" I exclaimed as I hauled Yuka-Chan onto my shoulders and ran out of the room.

I heard a sickening squishing sound and Kishinuma screaming in pain.

He stumbled out of the room.

His right eye had been slashed open, and blood had completely covered the right side of his face, and was running down his neck and onto his jacket.

"Kishinuma-Kun!" I gasped.

"Run Shinozaki!" He demanded.

I felt so conflicted.

Save myself,

Or try and save him?

"Demo-" I began.

"Hurry up and run! For whose sake do you think I came back for?!" He asked angrily.

I gasped as my eyes widened.

"Shinozaki... I lo-"

His sentence was cut off by the sound of tearing flesh.

I screamed as I saw his intestines ripped out of him as he squirmed.

"Kishinuma-Kun!" I screamed.

He coughed and choked.

"Hurry..." He gagged.

He raised his head so I could see his face.

"HURRY UP AND RUN!" He yelled.

Then I watched as he was brutally murdered.

Several memories flashed before my eyes.

When Kishinuma asked me to accompany him to the Karaoke bar.

When we first met.

Him offering to stay with me while the others visited the Haunted House.

When we did the charm.

Every time he protected me.

When I was possessed.

Our argument.

Him coming back.

I felt my heart shatter at all of this.

Everything that happened next will stay with me forever.

And when Mochida-Kun died...

I didn't feel nearly as much heartbreak.

I felt numb to everything.

Poor Nakishima went insane.

I, on the other hand...

…

All I have to say is...

I'm sorry Kishinuma.

So sorry...

I never should have treated you like that...

I should have died instead...

Yoshiki...

I miss you...

Please come back!

…

Or do you want me to come to you?

Yes, that must be it.

I found a rope.

Yep, this is thick enough.

I looped it around my neck, tied it to the crossbeam in my room, and jumped off my desk.

I'm coming, Yoshiki...

**_I love you..._**

Authors Note: Okay, I will be continuing this. The next chapter will be in Broshiki's P.O.V. It might take a little while, But I'll do it. :)


	2. The Dead Aren't Gone

**Author's note: This is in Broshiki's Point Of View. **

Darkness.

That's all I can see.

I feel cold...

Tired...

Searing pain...

I feel like falling asleep, but I can't.

Then I heard it.

**"Kishinuma-Kun..."**

_Shinozaki...?_

I immediately shake away the fatigue and tried to open my eyes.

Only one of them did so.

I looked around.

Yep, still in Heavenly Host.

Then my eye landed on my favorite Bluenette.

She was standing over me, tears streaming down her face.

I stood up.

She didn't respond.

"What's the matter Shinozaki?" I asked.

Nothing.

Satoshi came running up after her.

"Shinozaki-San, what-"

He glanced in my direction, but his gaze was on the floor.

"Yoshiki..." He sounded like he was on the brink of bursting into tears.

"What are you looking at? I'm up here!" I cried irritably.

I followed his gaze.

I saw nothing but a shadow on the ground.

Then they left.

"Guys?! Don't leave me alone in here!" I yelled.

My shout was interrupted by the sound of small footsteps.

**"... Yoshiki Nii-San?"**

_That voice..._

"Yuka?"

Yuka was standing next to me, but something was very wrong.

She was transparent and glowing a ghostly blue.

And that's not even the most disturbing thing.

Blood soaked her abdomen and her eye had been ripped out.

_" Y-Yuka-Chan?!_ You're a ghost!"

She looked at me sadly.

"Both of us are."

I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Look down."

I did so.

I had the same glow as a ghost's and blood seeped from where my intestines used to be.

"What... How..." I was too stunned to even finish my thought.

_**I'm Dead?!**_

_" Nishinishi~"_

That laugh...

The only person I know who laughs like that is...

"Shinohara?" I turned to the sound.

Standing there was a ghostly blue Shinohara with rope marks on her neck and a ghostly blue Yui Sensei who had a thick blood red line around her neck.

"The one and only!" Shinohara smiled sadly with a raspy voice.

"So... We're all dead?" I asked, looking around.

Yui Sensei nodded.

Then, suddenly, we were all at the walkway to the second building.

All of us, plus two more people.

They were glowing and pale, like us.

The first one was Morishige.

The back of his neck was spurting a dark blue substance, presumably blood.

The second one is hard to tell who it is, but the ponytail was all-too familiar...

The two looked at us, clearly surprised.

"Kishinuma? Yuka-chan? Yui Sensei? Shinohara?" Morishige called our names one by one as if he was reading them from a boring book.

Mayu turned to him.

She was still in uniform, and her ghost was in much better shape than her actual body.

The only visible damage was bits and pieces of her skin on her arms and legs were missing, exposing her muscles and tissues.

**"S-Shige-Nii..." ** Her voice trembled slightly.

Morishige spun on his fe-

Er...

Levitated to face her.

**"M-Mayu...?"**

Mayu nodded, then ran up and embraced him tightly.

"Why... Why did you look?" She sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Mayu... I had no idea that was you... Hell, even then I shouldn't have been taking those pictures... I can't even truly express how ashamed I am..." He whispered.

Shinohara was looking at the two with her trademark cat-like smile on her face.

"I'm glad you two made up. Too bad you didn't kiss and make up!" She teased the two.

Even though the two were pale blue, the red was evident in their cheeks.

Before anyone could say anything else, the doors flew open.

Out ran Satoshi, Nakishima, and much to my relief, Shinozaki.

**"We have to hurry!"** Nakishima yelled as the school shook, pulling out a charm scrap.

"You picked that up, didn't you?" Satoshi asked the brunette.

She looked up at him, slightly surprised.

"I saw you before. If you use a scrap of someone who didn't come with us, we don't know what will happen..." He continued.

Nakishima looked down at the scrap, as if picturing what would happen.

"Use my piece." He held his up.

"Selfless to the end..." I muttered.

"Eh? But then you'll-" She protested.

"I have Yuka's piece, so I should be fine. She loses stuff really quickly, so I keep it for her." Satoshi held up another scrap.

Yuka looked surprised.

"... But Kizami tore my scrap to pieces..." She whispered.

"Satoshi..." Nakishima breathed, mouth agape.

Then, Shinozaki, who had been silent the entire time, spoke up.

"Now..." She started.

Her eyes had a dull, lifeless look to them.

**"Let's go home." **

Nakishima nodded, determination in her eyes.

Then, he turned to the forest.

"Yuka, Shinohara, Yoshiki, Suzemotto, Morishige, Yui Sensei! We will always be together." He spoke, as if trying to comfort us.

The two girls nodded.

These words made Yuka start to cry, wailing _'Thank you Onii-Chan...'_

The rest of us just smiled sadly, attempting to comfort the girl.

The three stood together, taking out their charm scraps.

"Ready?" Shinozaki asked, her voice sounding hollow.

"We have to count the number of people plus Sachiko, and stick our pieces together." She explained.

"Alright, let's do this!" Satoshi yelled.

**"Sachiko we beg of you!"** Satoshi chanted.

**"Sachiko we beg of you!"** Nakishima continued.

**"Sachiko we beg of you!**" Shinozaki exclaimed.

_**" SACHIKO WE BEG OF YOU!"**_ They all yelled, putting their scraps together.

A bright light illuminated the bridge, and suddenly, the pain subsided, and I was able to see through my other eye.

As the light brightened, I was able to feel less and less pain, and felt sleepier with each moment.

_**My eyes drifted closed...**_

**Author's note: The next chapter should be up soon, so the wait won't be long this time.**


	3. A New Promise

**Author's note: **

**Hey everyone. I'm glad I've been getting as many reviews as I have been, and I just want to thank you all for letting me know your thoughts on it. I forgot to do shoutouts last chapter, so I'll do it now. **

**Guest-I think you were confused. Last chapter was Yoshiki's P.O.V right after he died. This chapter is his reaction to what happened during and after the first chapter. **

**NatoshiShipper-I agree, NaToshi is a good pairing. And I'm glad you like my fanfic. I'll write some NatoShi next chapter (Yes I have decided to write one more Chappie after this), along with some AyuShiki (since its only been AyuShiki so far and it might 'tip the balance') **

**YanderexYuno-I'm glad you liked it. The first chapter was meant to be kinda sad.**

**YAY-Thank you. The first chapter was meant to be somewhat bittersweet , so I'm glad it was affective! **

**AngryBirds379-That's what I was thinking. After seeing his death after he basically confessed to her, I would imagine she would have lots of regrets about not treating him kindly and always rebuking him. Then again, if he died in the Blood Covered game or Manga, she would have reacted VERY differently. Try looking at any wrong end where he dies first. The Anime kind of just took these amazing, deep characters and made them into shallow and bare characters that had nothing about them to make the viewer care if someone died. (Except maybe Mayu and Yuka 'cause they're still adorable in the Anime. :3 )**

**BloodiiValentii-Thank you. I was really trying to make it seem sort of like how in the 'Story Of Evil' Rillane regrets what happened to her brother Allen who died protecting her. Like Ayumi felt responsible for what happened, and wishing she could see him again. **

**Sparkydam2000-Yeah, it was meant to be bittersweet. (In all truth though the entire thing's turning bittersweet)**

(Yoshiki's P.O.V)

... And when I opened my eyes, I felt nothing except a bitter cold feeling all around me, my body see-through, like dirty glass.

I looked around.

I was in a familiar room.

I remember coming over here once or twice for help on my homework.

_Shinozaki's bedroom..._

Suddenly, the door opened.

I turned, confused, to see Shinozaki standing in front of me.

Her twin tails were kind of loose, and there were bags under her eyes.

All in all, she was a mess.

She moved over and sat on her bed, not noticing me.

I cautiously sat next to her, worried that she was in big trouble.

"I'm sorry Kishinuma...

So sorry..." She whimpered.

"It's not your fault." I comforted the girl.

But of course, she couldn't hear me.

"I should have died instead..."

She whimpered, her bangs covering her eyes.

I gasped slightly at this.

She cares that I died?

"No! I did it for a reason!" I exclaimed.

"Yoshiki...

I miss you..."

I stared for a second, mouth agape.

_She misses me?_

And she used my first name...

"Please come back..." She whimpered.

"I'm right here Shinozaki. Right here." I whispered, as if she could hear me.

Shinozaki pulled out a rope.

"Or do you want me to come to you? Yes, that must be it..." She whispered.

"Shinozaki! Don't do it! Please! Please don't let your life go to waste!" I begged her.

She didn't respond.

She looped the rope into a noose and tied the other end to a crossbeam.

"Shin- Ayumi!** STOP!**" I yelled at her.

She put the noose around her neck and stood on her desk.

_" I'm coming Yoshiki..."_ Tears were streaming down her face.

"AYUMI! STOP! DON'T LET MY DEATH BE FOR NOTHING!" I yelled in her face, grabbing her by the shoulders.

She was shaking and she shivered when I touched her.

_" I love you..." _

That made me freeze.

It took me a few seconds to decipher that.

_She..._

_She loves me...?_

Then she jumped.

Right through me.

She started choking and gagging as the noose tightened.

I quickly ran to her and tried to help her.

All it did was make her cry harder and choke more.

**"AYUMI! WHY DID YOU HANG YOURSELF?! WHY?!"** I panicked.

Her teary gaze landed on me.

**"Yo.. Shi... Ki..."** She choked.

"I'm not worth dying over!" I yelled.

I then attempted to lift her up so she wouldn't die.

Which is very hard to do when you can't get a good grip without touching certain things.

"Screw it, I won't let you die!" I grabbed her upper thighs and lifted her legs onto my shoulders before turning around and standing up straight.

She was gasping for air and her face was bright red.

"Can you take off the noose?" I asked.

She didn't answer, panting heavily.

Then the door opened.

"Hey sis I heard a noise. What's going o-"

I froze and looked towards the door.

It was a girl with long brown-purplish hair tied in a ponytail and deep blue eyes wearing pale yellow blouse with light green frills, pink camisole, blue pants, large teardrop-shaped earrings, an aquamarine pendant, and light brown flat shoes.

She stared at us for a second.

Then she pulled out a vial of a glowing liquid.

"Get away from my sister, _spirit._" Her voice sounded calm and gentle, but it was easy to tell that she didn't like me that much.

"I'm trying to save her! She hung herself!" I tried to reason with her.

She didn't look very convinced.

**"By the power of the guardian Spirits, I cast out that which do us harm."** I could see slight anger in her eyes.

_" Dai-Ito-ku ju... On... Aku..._**_ UN!"_** She shouted, opening the vial and tossing it at me, soaking me in its continents.

_"Wha...?"_ I wondered.

Then I felt it.

A sharp pain pierced through my body, as if I was being stabbed.

Then I felt a burning sensation all over my body, making me cry out in pain.

_"K... Ki.. Shi... Numa...?"_ I heard Ayumi whisper when I yelled.

"Ayumi! What happened?" Ayumi's sister demanded.

As the pain grew, I screamed again.

I heard Ayumi gasp.

_"Y-Yoshiki?!"_

My knees were wobbly as I quickly untied the knot on the noose with what little strength I had left.

Then I collapsed on the floor, Ayumi on top of me.

"There... That... Should fix... It..." I panted, the burning sensation growing stronger.

She quickly scrambled off of me.

"Kishinuma! What happened?! Why are you here?!" She asked frantically, cradling my head in her lap.

"... You actually know him?"

Ayumi looked up at her sister.

"Hinoe, when did you get here?!" She asked, her eyes wide.

Oh. So her name's Hinoe.

Before 'Hinoe' could answer her, my legs started to fade away.

This immediately caught Ayumi's attention.

"Kishinuma-Kun! You're fading!" She whimpered.

I groaned in pain as my legs started to turn numb.

"God... It hurts..." I grunted.

Ayumi then did something that caught me way off guard.

She hugged me.

"Please don't go... I don't want to lose you again!" She sobbed.

Her tears, however, fell through me and landed on the ground.

I could easily tell that Hinoe was thoroughly confused.

"Okay, what is going on here, how do you know this ghost, and why were you hanging?" Hinoe demanded.

"I hung m-myself... Since m-my classmates are a-all d-dead... Including K-Kishinuma-Kun right h-here... A-And Kishinuma-Kun s-saved me..." She stuttered.

My eyes were slowly drifting closed as the two debated if there was a way to at least save my spirit.

The world around me started to darken as my legs faded completely.

"Y-Yoshiki..." Ayumi whimpered, taking hold of my hand.

"S-Stay alive... Please... D-Don't attempt s-suicide again... For who's s-sake do y-you think I died f-for...?" I whispered, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

_**These wavering letters, filled with my feeling**_

Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked down at me, nodding.

"I won't d-do it ever a-again, I promise..." She whimpered.

_**Could not reach you**_

I smiled up at her.

"Good..." A soft smile grazed my face.

_**They became the stars, flickering in the sky...**_

I gently put my hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears with my thumb.

"Don't... C-Cry for m-me..." I whispered.

I saw a faint blush on her cheeks, and she shook her head.

"But I just want you t-to stay..." She sniffled.

_**Their flickering lights look so painful**_

I could see my other hand not on her face was fading as well, catching her attention.

"N-No..." She whimpered, even more tears falling from her eyes.

_**One day, even these firmly planted feet will eventually tremble and fall**_

"H-Hey... Don't... W-Worry... About... Me..." I assured her, smiling weakly at her.

She started full out sobbing, burying her face in my chest, much to my surprise.

_**I remember the time, when you reached you hand out to me…**_

"Why... W-Why did this... *hic* H-Happen... You're a g-good person... You d-don't deserve it..." She spoke between sobs and hiccups.

_**Even if I try and collect all these sparkling stardust**_

"Well... People... D-Do... Crazy... Things... Wh... When they're... In... L... Love..." I whispered, gently rubbing her back.

_**My tears fall, and fall, and fall as they disappear in the darkness...**_

She gasped slightly, looking at me as if I had just told her I was actually a Ninja Overlord Neko Yeti Crab in disguise.

"Y-You... Love me...?" She whispered, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

_**Through the gaps of the tight clasp of my fingers they fall upon my chest**_

"Ye... P..." I whispered as my consciousness slowly faded, causing her to turn pink, crying harder.

I felt her head resting on my chest, her tears soaking the floor.

_**Startdust Ring**_

"J-Just... M… Make it... 'T-Till gr… graduation... O-Okay...?" I whispered, quoting her speech to me, my eyes drifting closed.

**_The broken promises that have shattered form a ring..._**

I soon could see as if I were in another body, the entire room in my vision.

Ayumi was sobbing into her hands, and Hinoe was standing there, silent.

The last of my body turned into white stardust, blowing away in the breeze...

_**"I'll come back... When you call me... No need to say goodbye..." **_


	4. The Dead Speak

**Author's note: Hello and welcome to the next chapter!**

**I know I said I'd keep it to four, but then someone gave me an idea for a new chapter and this happened. **

**(This chappie will mostly be NatoShi By the way)**

**Now, I've decided to make the next couple chapters in the point of veiw of the characters that died, since I put in Mayu, Morishige, and Yui without any portrayal of their thoughts on their deaths. **

**Also, I'm really happy you guys are enjoying this, because I have a lot of fun doing it. :)**

**Now, onto the shoutouts. **

**YanderexYuno-Thanks! I'm happy you like it so much! :D**

**Ninja2018120-Remember kids. Men don't cry, they sweat through their eyes. **

** TheDoodleSketcher-Who said that was the end? *catface***

**NatoshiShipper-Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying this. :) Also, you asked for NatoShi this chappie? YOUR WISH IS MY COMAND! *poof***

**YAY-I'm glad that little random bit was acknowledged. I put it in there to lessen the affects of the FEELZ. **

**Anyway, OFF TO THE LANDS OF OTAKU-NESS!**

***flys off on a giant Turtle* *singing* David the flying turtleeee! He can really flyyyyy! (Nonexistent cookies to whoever gets that reference)**

_(Satoshi's P.O.V)_

I open my eyes to see I'm in a dark room.

I look around and see the faint outline of a familiar girl standing by the window, along with another ghostly blue outline.

"Seiko... Satoshi..." The first person sobbed into her hands.

"Naomi... Shinohara..." I whispered, approaching them.

Only Shinohara turned, revealing she was now wound-free.

"Mochida... Naomi's not doing so well... Her mom thinks she's crazy." She explained.

"... That isn't good..." I frowned, my eyebrows furrowing.

I could hear someone speaking from the other side of the door.

I walked over, trying to hear what they were saying.

I was only able to pick up bits and pieces.

"Thank... Coming... Ki-San... Naomi... Crazy... Please help..."

'That's Naomi's mother...'

"... 're Welcome... Happened... Ayumi as well."

_Who's th-_

Before I could finish my thought, the door slowly opened.

In walked a vaguely familiar woman, followed by a man.

The girl had long brown-purplish hair tied in a ponytail and deep blue eyes, also wearing a pale yellow blouse with light green frills, a pink camisole, blue pants, large teardrop-shaped earrings, an aquamarine pendant, and light brown flat shoes.

The man had black hair along with a bit of a goatee and was wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, a black electric watch, and was carrying a large leather briefcase that looked like it weighed fifty pounds from the way he was carrying it.

"Nakishima Naomi?" The girl asked in a calm and soft voice.

Naomi slowly turned, as did Shinohara.

Naomi had tear stains all over her face, and her hair was messy and uncombed.

The man held his watch to his face.

"I'm detecting one paranormal entity in this room and one OBE victim." He spoke in a British accent, surprising me a little.

The girl simply nodded at him before turning to Naomi.

"Hello. My name's Hinoe Shinozaki. My sister told me about you two somehow surviving through Tenjin." She started, her voice soft and gentle.

Naomi looked surprised.

"Jony-San, I believe I know who those two are." 'Hinoe' nodded.

'Jony' pulled some odd steampunk glasses out of his pocket, putting them on.

Then the strangest thing happened.

He turned and looked over at us.

_He can see us now?_

"We have a level one and a level three. One chap and one lass. Neither look dangerous." He nodded towards Hinoe.

"Let me guess, two high school students in Kisiragi uniforms?" Hinoe smiled.

Naomi looked confused now.

Jony nodded, and handed the glasses to Naomi.

She hesitantly put them on.

Much to my complete and utter surprise, she looked right at us.

Her jaw dropped.

"The level one and three seem to have evolved into level two and six's." Jony remarked, looking at us as well.

"One is only are here due to unfinished business. One is because this is where there consciousness lies. Both have been involved with miss Nakishima. We should leave now, Jony-San." Hinoe explained.

Jony nodded and left with Hinoe trailing behind him.

"Seiko... Satoshi..." Naomi was crying now.

"Hey Naomi. It's been awhile." Shinohara smiled painfully.

Naomi rushed forwards, locking her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry... So s-sorry..." Naomi wailed, crying her eyes out.

"I know, Naomi. I know." Shinohara cooed, gently rubbing her back.

I just watched them, smiling at seeing Naomi so happy.

After awhile, Naomi let go of Shinohara and turned to me.

"... Satoshi... You... You saved me... That... Wasn't Yuka's charm scrap..." She whispered, stepping towards me.

"Well, I didn't want you hurt..." I smiled, looking down at her.

She simply latched onto me, her delicate hands gripping the fabric of my uniform as she hugged me.

"I missed you both... So much..." She whispered, her face buried in my chest.

My cheeks heated up at this.

I slowly put my arms around her small, trembling frame.

"We missed you to..." I whispered in her ear, pulling her closer.

"Awww, How sweet!" Shinohara cooed.

Naomi quickly let go, face bright red, as was mine.

"Come on guys, we all know why Mochida hasn't ascended yet." She waggled her eyebrows at us.

"Shinohara! Stop doing that!" I pleaded.

"Wait... What do you mean, Seiko?" Naomi tilted her head.

As she opened her mouth to speak, I felt a jolt of pain run through my arms.

I tried to hide my discomfort, crossing my arms.

"Mochida... Your arms are fading away..." Shinohara poked my arms.

Another jolt of pain ran through me, my arms trembling.

"Satoshi?!" Naomi ran over to me, looking at me with wide eyes.

"I-I'm fine, don't worry..." I tried to sound cheery despite the fact that it felt as if my arms had been torn off.

... My vision faded to white...

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. I've been really busy with school and such. State Assessments are the worst... I'll try to update the next chapter sooner. **

**Also, I don't have a set number of how many chapters I want to do, so yeah...**

**Oh, and this isn't the end of Satoshi...**


	5. Dead Or Alive?

**Author's Note: Heh... I guess the last update took too long to happen. Sorry about that...**

**Anyway, shoutouts. **

**IloveCorpseParty21-Yeah, I tried to make some feels trips. **

**Guest-*poofs out from a lamp* YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND! **

_(Satoshi's P.O.V) _

_**"Beep... Beep..."**_

... What on earth is that noise?

... All I feel is severe pain in my arms.

I try to move them.

Nothing happens.

...I have no arms...

_"Careful, it looks like the boy is waking up." _

A voice.

_Who's there?_

I felt a jolt of pain in my shoulder area, like a needle...

_"Keep him still, I'm going to reattach the arm."_

I couldn't move.

All I could do was hear and breathe.

Another stab of pain.

_"Applying Peripheral Nerve Block, Standby."_

My shoulders went numb.

...What the heck is happening?!

I tried to move again, but even twitching took so much effort...

_"He's coming back. The treatment worked."_

_"Good. Apply Anesthesia and we can wrap this up."_

...What?

I felt a stab of pain in my shoulder, and I suddenly felt drowsy.

_"The nerves are reconnected. It should be good as new."_

_"Great job everyone, the kid may live just yet." _

I slipped out of consciousness, falling into the black void called sleep.

_(Naomi's P.O.V) _

He's...

_...Gone..._

"... He vanished." Seiko sighed.

"... Wh... What happened...?" I tried to keep my tone even.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he ascended..." Seiko cocked her head to the side.

She then smiled her cat smile.

"Worried about ol' Mochida-Kun, are we?" She grinned.

"Seiko!" I protested, my cheeks turning a rosy red color.

Seiko stifled a laugh before smiling at me.

"I'm sorry, Naomi... I have to go soon..." Stardust was staring to blow over to her like snow falling softly from the sky.

Panic ran through me.

"Why?!" I asked, eyes wide.

"I was stuck in unrest because you blamed yourself for my death... Now that you stopped hurting yourself, I can ascend..." Seiko explained in a quiet voice as the stardust began to swirl around her in a ring.

"Don't be sad... I'll be in a better place... Just... Just promise me you won't blame yourself again." Seiko requested, smiling softly.

"I... I will... I'll try not to... I won't blame myself." I swore, crossing my heart.

Seiko smiled a happy, brilliant smile, closing her eyes.

"I guess this is... Goodbye..." I whispered.

Seiko opened her eyes, tears shining.

"I'm not good at goodbyes... So... I'll just... See you later, Alligator..." Tears fell from her eyes.

"See you later... Alligator?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"In a while... Crocodile..." Seiko smiled sadly as she faded into stardust, drifting away in the breeze.

Tears stung my cheeks.

...I'm...

_...Alone again..._

**Author's Note: What's up with Satoshi? You shall see in the final chapter('s?)... Also, sorry for the short chappie. I won't revisit these three for a bit, so yeah...**


	6. Divine Intervention

**Authors Note: Hello ag- *tomato is thrown at me* *ducks* IM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE! ;-;**

**I just kinda ran out of ideas and motivation since I've lost a lot of readers. But there still are some, so I finally decided to toss my writers block and update. **

**(Yuka's P.O.V) **

I opened my eyes.

Much to my surprise, they both opened.

"...Augh..." A familiar voice groaned.

"Onii-Chan?!" I ran over to the noise, ignoring the fact I was in an unfamiliar classroom.

There he was.

Onii-Chan was lying in a puddle of blood, his arms severed.

He was struggling to breathe, crying out in pain.

"ONII-CHAN!" I screamed, running over and trying to push him to his feet, only to pass through him.

'Return his body parts and get help, he can still live...' A familiar voice whispered.

"Yuki-Chan!"

'Hurry... Go to Kisiragi' The voice whispered.

I nodded, running out the door, only to feel my feet lift off the ground.

"Huh..?" I marveled, floating a few feet above the ground.

"Oh... Right... I'm a ghost..." I felt my heart sink a little.

"But at least I can find Onii-Chan's arms faster!" I beamed, flying out the open window.

I scanned the streets, searching for the familiar schoolhouse.

My eyes finally landed on Kisiragi Academy, quickly flying through the window, the smell of blood hitting my nose.

I sprinted towards the smell, arriving at the familiar room.

Lying there in a puddle of blood,

Was Onii-Chan's arms.

I quickly picked them up, flying out the window.

I hurried back to Boyakudan Academy, ignoring the shocked cries of pedestrians on the street.

I burst into the room, setting the arms next to their owner, running into the halls, hoping with all my heart someone was nearby.

"Hello? Anyone there?!" I cried.

"Who's there? It's late." A voice spoke from a ways away.

I looked down the hall to see two students in similar uniforms to Kurosaki and that Mitsuki girl, the boy having dark brown hair, square shaped glasses, and hazel eyes while the girl had short auburn hair and hazel eyes.

"P-Please help! My Onii-Chan's dying and he needs help!" I whimpered.

"What's a middle schooler doing h-"

"Tayro." The girl interrupted him.

"...Alright, where's your Onii-Chan?" 'Tayro' asked.

"Follow me!" I ran off to where I had left Onii-Chan.

"Don't worry, help is on the way..." I whispered to him.

"W-What happened to him? And why is a Kisiragi student here?" The girl looked panicked.

"I don't know... I found him like this..." I explained.

"Tayro, call 119, I'll try and stop the bleeding." The girl quickly moved over next to me, pulling one of his sleeves off and tying it tightly around his stumps.

He groaned, signaling he was alive.

"The ambulance is on the way..." Tayro informed.

"He should be okay..." The girl smiled.

"Say... Weren't Kizami and Kensuke in here?" Tayro looked confused.

"Kizami-San's probably off torturing a hamster or something and Kurosaki-Kun is probably chasing Mitsuki again." The girl glared at nothing, keeping pressure on the wounds.

I flinched at the familiar name.

"I know you don't like Kizami, but- ... Wait... Who were we talking about...?" Tayro looked confused.

"...I... Don't know..." The girl furrowed her brow.

That's weird...

I soon heard the sounds of an ambulance, some people in paramedic uniforms coming in and putting Onii-Chan and his arms on a stretcher, carting him out.

"Thank you... For saving Onii-Chan..."

_My vision faded to white. _


	7. Notice

I'm thinking that I should stop writing due to my updates being slow and not many people read what I write anyway. I'll be doing more on my DeviantArt account, 'MuchinaAndCompany'.

Unless I get at least 20 different requests by people who aren't guests to stay in the next couple days, I'll be leaving Fanfiction and my account will become dormant.


End file.
